Three Kings, One Girl, One Decision SPIN-OFF
by My Darkest Melody
Summary: This a spin-off for those who wanted a happier ending to TKOGOD. I hope you enjoy :D
1. I'm Back!

**Hiya guys! I know it's been an uber long time since you last heard from me, but I'm back! To start off, some somewhat bad news:**

** I've decided to trash Family Secrets. *distant groans in the background* I know, I know. I'm sorry, I really am, but I just wasn't feeling like there was a story there. **

**In compensation for that, though, I've decided to do a spin-off for Three Kings, One Girl, One Decision.**

**Amaimon: You mean we get to come back?!**

**Alex: Wow, for reals?**

**Me: Yes, you guys get to come back. Not only that bu-**

**Kage: I gotta call Egyn and let him know! *dials number***

**Me: As I was saying. Not only am I-**

**Mephisto: Did someone say spin-off?**

**Cici: Get out of here Mephisto!**

**Me: When did you two even-?**

**Kage: Egyn! Guess what?! *listens* Ew no! No, we get to come back for a spin-off! *excited screaming heard from over the phone***

**Me: Can you guys let me finish?!**

**Everyone Else: *ignores me***

**Me: *deep breath* SHUT UP!**

**Everyone Else: *gets quiet and backs away***

**Me: *sigh* Okay, now, as I was saying. Not only am I writing a spin-off, but, drum roll please. *Kage plays drum roll* It's going to have a happy ending!**

**Everyone Else: SERIOUSLY?!**

**Mephisto: But it already has a happy ending.**

**Cici: Yeah for you, but not for us.**

**Mephisto: Not my problem...**

**Me: Alright guys, calm down. That's right, this spin-off is for those of you, which I'm guessing is all of you, that were hoping for a happier ending.**

**Egyn: I'm here! *pant* What did I miss?**

**Amaimon: There's gonna be a happy ending.**

**Egyn: Seriously? That's great!**

**Kage: So, MDM. In this spin-off, who gets Cici?**

**Me: Well that, my dear Kage, is a very hush hush secret.**

**Kage: Damn...**

**Me: Okay, I think I *clears throat* I mean, we, have wasted enough of your time. I'll see you guys when I post the rest of this, which will probably be sometime later tonight or tomorrow. I promise. **

**Everyone: Byeeeee!**


	2. Rescued?

**Alex's P.O.V**.

"Where...have you...been?" I pant as Amaimon jumps down from a tree.

He shrugs, "Around. What happened to you guys?"

"Well while you were 'around', we were fighting demons," says Kage with a glare at Amaimon.

"Forget it," says Egyn, "we need to go. Amaimon, did you see anything up there?"

He nods and points in one direction, "True Cross is that way."

"Okay, let's go," says Egyn as he takes the lead.

We run as fast as we possibly can. As we run I see some kid with candles that are lit with blue flames. I wonder what that was about.

We're at the city within minutes. When we get there Amaimon takes the lead, "Mephisto's house is this way."

We follow him and are soon there. He opens the door and we follow him inside silently.

"Where's his room?" I ask.

"This way," answers Amaimon and we follow him quickly but quietly down many halls. Down one hall, we come to a plain brown door. Amaimon reaches for the knob and pushes the door open quickly, making it swing back and hit the wall.

"Cici," I sigh with relief and stride toward her. She's laying on a polka-dotted bed in the middle of the room, apparently asleep. I gently nudge her awake, my heartbeat quickening when she doesn't react. I turn back to the others. "Why isn't she waking up?"

"Because she's under my spell, silly."

I protectively put myself in front if Cici as someone appears next to me. He has purple hair and wears an odd, white outfit. He wears a stupid grin in his face. He kinda reminds me of a clown.

"You must be Mephisto," I say in a low growl.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Alex. Cici's best friend, and your worst nightmare," I growl before lunging at him and punching him square in the face. He falls back and hits the floor with hit back. Slowly, he sits back up, rubbing his most likely sore back while I glare at him.

"Well," he laughs as he stands, "I suppose if you want to play that way."

Before I can even process the rest of his sentence, his hands are around my throat, squeezing the air out of my lungs. I struggle to tear his hands away from my throat, but soon my vision starts to fade, growing black. I hear someone shout my name, but it sounds far away.

Before I fall into unconsciousness for good, I feel the pressure around my neck release, and I fall to the ground panting. My vision soon returns and I see that Amaimon, Egyn, and Kage have all cornered Mephisto. I stand carefully and join them.

"It seems I'm outnumbered," Mephisto mutters with a small frown. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to admit defeat this time. Ta ta."

I reach out to grab him before he can escape, bit no avail. With a smirk Mephisto disappears in a pink puff of smoke. I growl at the spot where he once stood, angry, and even a little relieved, that he got away.

I feel a hand touch my shoulder and turn to see Egyn. He gives me a small smile and then nods his head toward the bed. I nod back and stride to the bed, hoping that Mephisto's spell disappeared when he did.

"Cici?" I whisper, shaking her gently. When she still doesn't move I start to panic. I start to shake her rougher, until I see her eyelids begin to flutter. Slowly, her eyes open and I smile.

"Alex?" she asks sleepily, rubbing her eyes. She sits up so suddenly I almost fall off the bed. "Oh my God! Where's Mephisto!? Alex you have to get out of here!"

"It's alright, Cici," Kage says as he walks toward us. "We took care of Mephisto."

"He won't be coming after you anymore," adds Egyn.

"At least not as long as we have something to do about it," chimes in Amaimon with a smirk.

Cici looks at us all in turn, tears present in her eyes. I growl quietly under my breath. That bastard Mephisto must've really scared her if she's crying. Cici interrupts my thought with an almost bone-crushing hug.

"I was so scared," she cries into my shirt, staining it with tears. "I was so scared..."

I don't say anything, only rub her back in a soothing manner. I look at Amaimon, Egyn, and Kage. They all smile at me happily. But I can see it, in their eyes. They want the same thing I do. They want Mephisto to feel this pain, only one thousand times worse. They want revenge. And maybe one day, we'll get it.

I look down at Cici's shaking body, stroking her hair gently. But for now, I just want to be with Cici.

I lift her chin to look at her. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying, and there's still feat hiding away in them.

"Don't look at me," she sniffles, pulling away, "I'm a mess."

I lift her chin back up again.

"You look beautiful," I say. And then, without another thought, I lean in, and kiss her. It's soft, and warm, and everything I always dreamed it would be.

And it's where I belong.

* * *

**And there you have it! I know this took longer than it should've to upload, and I'm apologize for that. But, its here now, and that's all that matters. Right? I'm glad you agree. I'll be working mostly on Flames of Blue and Green from here on out, so expect uploads of that when possible. Hope you enjoyed this spin-off. Review and stuff! Laters!**


End file.
